Sousuke's Decision
by ladyknightsaiyu
Summary: Sequel to both Y:SC? and R:ST? Read even if you haven't read those. Can Kaname win back Sousuke's favor? and love? next three chappies up!
1. Chapter 1

Sousuke's Choice

* * *

Chapter 1

Life soon ebbed back into the normal tide of things. Kaname went to school everyday and managed straight B's. Tessa transferred to the same college as Kaname and Sousuke to be next to them. Well, mainly Sousuke but still, she valued her friendship with Kaname higher above anyone else.

"KANAME!!" Wailed Tessa outside Kaname's dorm room at about ten at night.

"OPEN UP!! PLEASE" She cried. Kaname jerked the door open and gave her a frosty smile.

"What?" She snapped. She hadn't quite forgiven Tessa for taking her Sousuke away. She flipped a blue lock behind her ear and stared at the shorter girl.

"Its about those latin problems we were given." She moaned. Mithril hadn't considered Latin a required subject. Consequently, it was the only class that Tessa scraped by on. All the others, she passed with relative ease. Kaname's face softened. A chance to brag and show her ability over Tessa's was a rare and valued occurance.

"Come in. Shut the door behind you." Kaname gestured with a pale hand toward a small table. "What are you having trouble with?" Tessa lugged her heavy textbook and slammed it on the table.

"The second declension nouns and the future perfect fourth conjugation verbs!" She sighed, rubbing her fair temples. Kaname smiled. She drew a simple chart on a sheet of lined paper making six rows down labeled:

Nominative (subject of sent.)

Genative (possessive)

Dative (indirect obj.)

Accusative (direct obj.)

Ablative (obj. of prep.)

She headed them "Second Declension Nouns" and made two columns across, one singular, one plural. In a childish, messy script she scrawled:

Us

I

O

Um

O

She went over the masculine and neuter forms with Tessa, patiently then moved to verbs.

"Fourth Declension, huh?" She asked. Tessa nodded. "That's easy! The infinitive form is ire. So, just jack any endings you've got onto 'i' and the perfect stem! The endings are:

Ero

Eris

Erimus

Eritis

Erint. Okay?"

Tessa smiled and copied the words down onto her notepad in a flowing cursive. Kaname gestured her outside only to hear, once she shut the door, Tessa and Sousuke talking. The walls of the dorm rooms were thin and Kaname could hear everything that they were talking about.

"Hi, Sousuke." That melodic female voice, had to be Tessa's. 

"Hello, Tessa." The deep voice of Sousuke made her heart ache. It had taken Tessa weeks to train Sousuke to refer to her as just 'Tessa' and not 'Miss Tessa' and not "Madam Captain.' Kaname heard a gasp and the rustle of fabric. She blushed. They obviously had just shared a kiss.

So, the rumors were true.

Xiera had told Kaname of a rumor circulating the university. She didn't know how they had started but they spread quickly, going from freshman mouth to the experienced senior tongues. It was the talk at all the parties and everyone knew that it could be but not that it was. Kaname rubbed her hands together. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage. Perhaps she could take a couple of pictures and just happen to drop them on the newspaper editor's doorstep. Since everyone knew of it, the editor would be bound to run them in the campus paper.

Boy would she get famous! Kaname, the girl to figure out the rumors.

Indeed, they were true and there was no dissent about it:

Sousuke and Tessa were going out.

* * *

AFTERWARD:

Hey everybody its me, Toki, back with a new chappie. Review and tell me what you think!

This is the long awaited sequel to both Yatori: Sousuke's Crush? And Rescue: Save Tessa?

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Sousuke's Choice

* * *

Chapter 2

Far away from the campus and Kaname, Tessa, and Sousuke's drama, in the steamy jungles of Vietnam, a stealthy figure bent over a rotting map. Dark hair fell over its face, obscuring its features. A tan, baggy shirt hid any specific anatomical curves that might make it female or male. Pale eyes glistened.

"Yes, that is his weakness: the girls."

Back at the campus, Kaname was sitting on her bed brushing her hair before bed. She braided it deftly, the blue locks intertwining to form a shining plait. After washing her face with water and brushing her teeth, the tall girl scrambled into bed. Her dreams were fraught with images of Sousuke and Tessa.

_Sousuke, covered in black facepaint ((and little else says shukuchi, my best friend)), climbed onto a railing. His dark eyes franticly looked from side to side. He frowned and bit his lip. A terrified scream penetrated the otherwise still air of the dock. He didn't jump at the sound but his frown deepened._

_"Tessa.." He murmured. Running towards the cargo strewn across the pier, he stopped at a dark box. Muttering and pants were heard from inside the box._

_"Tessa!!" He whispered. A moan came from the box._

_"S-sousuke!" A stuttering voice wafted out, "Is that you?"_

_"Yes...hold on Miss Tessa." He quickly opened the box by means of a small knife. He pulled her out of the box and her legs gave way. She clasped on to him and he held onto her tightly._

_"Oh, Sousuke!" She murmured. He pulled her closer and..._

Kaname woke, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She was red and sweating with anger.

She fumbled with her alarm clock and as she tried to focus on the blinking red numbers, it went off, the piercing BEEP BEEP echoing in her head.

"Oh!" she cried and tossed it onto the floor, vaguely stomping at it in an attempt to muffle the sound. It stopped and apparently she had kicked its 'off' button. Groaning and clutching her head because of the headache the clock had caused, Kaname got up and fumbled with her clothes. Soon after, she was dressed, cleaned, and ready to go.She had combed her hair but the waves from the braid still stayed.

FIRST PERIOD: PHILOSOPHY

Kaname sat down in her chair and nearly jumped to find a certain sergeant (doesn't he ever get promoted?) sitting in the chair in front of her. The remnants of her dream caused her to blush as she stared at the back of his head. Dark brown head.

"Eep!" she squeaked. _Gotta concentrate on something else!!!_ She thought.

"Miss Kaname!! Is everything okay?" He was squatting on the desk in front pistol out and ready. Kaname twitched. Its hard to not think about the idiot when he's right here in front of me...She thought.

"Get off there, baka!! Sousuke!!!!" She screeched giving him a shove. With a muffled cry he fell off the desk and onto several chairs. An ominous rip made Kaname shudder and look at him.

His shirt had torn down the middle exposing his finely chiseled muscles. He sat up rubbed his head, mussing up his hair.

"Miss Kaname?" He squinted up at her. Kaname was doing everything to keep the drool in her mouth. Xiera, her feisty red-haired roommate (she dyed her hair!) nudged Kaname as she passed. Kaname caught off guard, tripped over her desk, went flying over the desk and landed...

on Sousuke. A few buttons on her blouse had come undone as she turned back to yell at Xiera, revealing, well, some parts that she normally wouldn't want people to see. She turned back to slap Sosuke with her treasured halisen when she caught his gaze. He was blushing quite crimson.

His shaking hands reached forward and buttoned it back up. She blushed in return, looking at his hands. They were large hands with fine small scars from shrapnel and other such things. They were warm on her goosebumped skin.

"T-thanks." She murmured and touched his arm. Her blue eyes were large and pooled with sadness and what 'might-have-been.' He nodded and like a gentleman, helped her up.

He untied his sweater from around his waist and put it on, covering the fine specimen of manhood that was his chest. (hehe) Kaname quickly recovered and looked him in the eyes for a split second. She blinked and looked back down.

"Hey Sousuke!" A high-pitched girl voice cried out, with a slight shake to it. Tessa. Obviously she had seen his-their encounter.

She pranced up, a off-the shoulder dark top on and jeans. Her pale silvery hair was bound up into two French buns (those are the spiky messy buns). She smiled at Sousuke and Kaname.

"Hey, you two! Class is about to start. Lets get ready." She exclaimed with a false cheeriness.

So they took out their books and pens and whatever paraphernalia they needed. Tessa and Sousuke sat directly in front of Kaname. Sosuke had one arm around Tessa which made Kaname's heart pang. She remembered that arm pulling her close. Warm breath on her neck...

Kaname shook her head, in a desperate attempt to clear the thoughts from her head.

Mustn't think about that! She mentally chided her self.

Back to the Jungle...

A hoarse voice murmured.

"Very well. Good plan. Execute it by 012:00 today. I expect our 'guests' to arrive by 17:00. I will be in contact by the radio."

SEVERAL HOURS LATER IN HISTORY:

Kaname groaned and crossed out the spelling mistake on her notes. For the fifth time during this class she had spelled Sudan as Sousuke. She suddenly realized nature's call to use the restroom.

Suppressing her need until the bell rang, when it finally did ring, two minutes later, she strode through the door only to find Tessa there too.

"Hi." She murmured, stiffly and wandered into a stall. After sufficiently using the restroom, she stepped out to find Tessa gone. Kaname stepped to a sink and began washing her hands.

Suddenly, without warning, her heart began thudding in her chest. Her brain hurt dreadfully and voice screamed inside her head. "HELP"

Two dark hands clasped around her mouth.

* * *

Haha/ That is where I'll leave off....

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Sousuke's Choice

Chapter 3

* * *

Kaname opened her blue eyes halfway, searching under her eyelids. She felt the pressure of a humid day on her neck and arms and sweat rolled down her back. There was a body near her and she opened her eyes a bit more to see who it was.

Long silvery hair, closed eyes, small frame...

_Tessa._

Kaname moaned and opened her eyes all the way checking out the current predicament. Both girls were enclosed in a bamboo cage approximately six feet by six feet.

Their feet were tied together with chains and their hands were tied to each other's necks. There was a metal collar circling each of their necks that ended in a small metal hook.

Tessa had a purpling bruise on her cheek and Kaname saw that she had scrapes on her legs which hordes of flies were feasting on.

"Unnngh." Kaname heard Tessa's hoarse whisper. She reached forward with her feet and swung them hard, causing Tessa's feet to move.

"Shush!" She hissed under her breath. A shadow fell across her curled legs and a deep voice whispered.

"Why hello there. We are awake now aren't we?" Kaname looked up at a rather tall man.

"What does it matter to you?" She snapped. Either the humidity was getting to her or she was just too tired to care what he did at this point (poing? Shukuchi!).

"Oh, but I do care!" He laughed, "For we will have some fun, Kaname-chan." Kaname stifled a gasp. How did he know her name? 

"Its Chidori-san, sir." She held her head haughtily. He smiled in return, bowing his head.

"Well, we will see whether you keep your spunk in the end, Chidori-san." He grinned. He was a rather short man with a broad face and dark colored eyes. He didn't look Vietnamese or oriental for that matter. He had auburn spiky hair, lots of freckles and eyes so dark blue they almost seemed black.

"Trust me, I will." Kaname glared. She didn't know where this sudden courage was coming from but she thought she might as well take advantage of her wit while she had it. The man bowed again and Kaname rolled her eyes.

"What of your friend, Capt. Teletha Testarossa of the Tuatha de Danaan? How is she?" He laughed. Kaname frowned. This wasn't good. He knew both their names and their positions in the world. That was valuable information. Kaname's brow furrowed deeper. Did he know of Sousuke?

"Well?" He looked at her impatiently.

"She's fine, sir." Kaname made the 'sir' into a curse, spitting it out with all the contempt she could muster. The man smiled again and Kaname saw he was younger than she thought. Young twenties or even maybe older teens.

"My name is Miyaki Tanaka. You may call me Henry." He grinned at her. A bell donged in the distance and his grin vanished. Instead it was replaced by a sort of sardonic smirk.

"Time for fun." He winked and then walked off into the heat mirage.

Kaname rolled over and army crawled to Tessa. She nudged the unconscious Mithril captain with her head.

"Hey Tessa. Wake up!" Tessa moaned and turned over, trying to open her eyes.

"What is it, Kana-chan?" The words rolled thickly through her lips as if she was drunk. Kaname frowned. She didn't look too good.

"C'mon we're somewhere in a jungle. Wake up."

BACK AT SCHOOL:

Sousuke quickly looked from side to side. He knew that something was wrong. Obviously Tessa and Kaname weren't there. He turned around a corner and ran smack dab into a girl.

They both toppled over and poor Sousuke landed on the girl in very awkward ways. He looked into her sparkling eyes and she blinked.

"Hey, Sousuke. you get off? You're crushing me!" Souske rolled off the girl and helped her up with many a 'gomen-nesai.' He recognized Xiera, Kaname's roommate.

"Um, Xiera-san, have you seen Kaname?" He asked bowing. Only after he said that did he realize he probably should have asked about Tessa.

She smiled at him and tugged at his sweater, fixing it for him. She liked Sousuke and thought him just a poor guy caught up in the wiles of conniving women.

She did not like him as Tessa and Kaname did. With her, it was more of a admiring 'wow! He's really nice!.'

"No, Sousuke, I haven't. Forget the 'san' okay? Silly! I'll help you look for her." She patted him on the shoulder and they walked off, searching for the pair.

_

* * *

_

_AFTERWARD:_

Ugh, I've been getting writiers block insanely! I have to show more charater ties before the ending. GACK!! Hmm...

Whatever

Review.

PS: ill be putting up about 1 ch. Per week on the weekends b/c that is the only time im allowed on.


	4. Chapter 4 Plants!

Sosuke's Choice

* * *

Chapter 4

Tessa rolled over and faced Kaname.

"I have an idea! Pretend I'm hurt, okay?" Kaname nodded and Tessa rolled back over just in time for a shadow came back over the bamboo cage. It was a short oriental man. He smiled at Kaname and opened the cage.

Then left.

Am I free? Thought Kaname as she stepped out. Any joful thoughts however were banished as a thin cane came hurtling toward her with brutal force. Instinctively, she ducked and rolled forward pausing to entwine her legs in her attacker's, bringing him down quickly as Kurtz had taught her. She pounced on the man, pinching the nerve in his neck and sending him into some alternate dreamworld.

Kaname scampered inside the cage and hauled Tessa into a fireman's hold. She quickly ran into the nearby bushes and did not stop running until the stitch in her side burned so fiercely she had to sit down. Kaname nudged Tessa and the girl looked up at her.

"Where are we?" She asked. Kaname sheepishly shrugged.

"I don't know."

Tessa shrugged back and smiled.

"I have been leaving a trail of kudzu leaves. If Sousuke comes after us, he should be able to follow them." Her smile widened but when Kaname looked confused, she explained.

"The Kudzu plan is a vine native to Japan. It has compound leaves and clusters of

reddish-purple flowers. It is grown for fodder and for the containment of erosion."

She recited, eyes closed. Kaname frowned slightly. Once again she was reminded of how different they were and how much smarter Tessa was. Self-doubt began to uncurl in her mind.

Perhaps she wasn't the best girl for Sousuke? Perhaps Tessa would be the best person for him. She bowed her head as all these thoughts muddled together in her brain. Little did she know but Tessa was having similar thoughts. She thought that Kaname wouldn't remind Sousuke of his military life as she, herself did. He was always able to relax around Kaname (um...one word: halisen!) and they seemed to get along well. Unlike Kaname, Tessa tilted her head back and closed her eyes, trying to sort out her thoughts. Without any warning, the cool flesh of someone's hand clamped over her mouth.

* * *

BACK AT SCHOOL:

Frowning, Sousuke searched methodically all the places he expected girls to go, and the places they wouldn't. He even checked the men's bathroom! Thankfully, Xiera took care of the women's bathroom, sparing Sousuke probable beatings if and when he was found. She was a lot more detective-like in her searchings. While Sousuke would look for blood or signs of a scuffle, she would search for things out of place, hairs or other such things.

And that was exactly what she found. In a small pile of dirt on the ground she found the leaves of the nux vomica: a plant native to SE Asia, particularly Vietnam. It was the plant that bore the poisonous seeds from which the deadly poisons strychnine and brucinine come from. Carefully wrapping the leaves in a tissue she brought them to Sousuke.

"I know its purely conjecture." She said, "And a lot of luck but I think that someone kidnapped them to Cambodia, Laos, or Vietnam. Personally, I am partial to Vietnam since in the newspaper there has been recent terrorist activity there but I'm not sure."

Sosuke nodded. He knew more than Xiera on this topic and he knew that indeed, it was probably Vietnam. He also knew Mithril had just gotten word of some Japanese captives in a prison camp north of the Mekong River Delta. He knew that Xiera would probably insist on coming along, and though he liked to work along, something told him to take her.

"I believe we should catch a ride to Vietnam." She looked at him as she spoke, questioningly. He nodded. Sousuke knew he would have to probably use a cargo plane from the nearest military base. That would be fun, he thought sarcastically.

"Follow me."

* * *

AFTERWARD:

Gomen-ne for the short chapter. Review!!

No, its not Kaname-Kurtz, or Sosuke-Xiera. This story will focus on the building relationships between all the characters and the sacrifices made for eachother and blah sentimental stuff1!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Kaname and Tessa slept on each other's shoulders sheltered from the rain by the trunk of a tree. In fact, they were sleeping IN the tree for it was hollow. Tessa moaned, scrunching up her small nose at the odious smell of rotting wood. Kaname surprisingly had gotten used to the smell by now and was snoring gently, an odd harmony to the whistling wind.

CRUNCH

Tessa shook Kaname awake with a cool, small hand on her mouth.

"Shhhh….." She whispered, "Someone's coming!" Kaname's eyes widened with fear as the snapping sound of twigs grew louder. Harsh male voices called out to each other, causing her heart to thump.

"Hey!" A deep baritone snapped out, "I found something!" Tessa could've swore her heart skipped a beat.

BA-BUMP

The tree that was their hide-away had fallen over in recent storms. Through the pile of rotted wood and insects that they had used to plug holes, Kaname's eyes saw a boot right in front of the log, so close she could have touched it.

NO, her brain screamed, GO AWAY!!!

"Owww!" The baritone coughed, "My head…." Kaname saw someone wearing brown pants fall to the ground. Suddenly, without warning, Kaname's brain burst into fiery, searing pain. She thrashed around in the log and kicked through its rotted walls, attracting the other soldiers' attention. Kaname rolled along the ground, twigs and briars attaching in her hair. The man collapsed, hand around his head. Someone grabbed at Kaname and she shrieked, the pain increasing.

STOP

LEAVE ME BE

Pain…..fire….

Then nothing

-Darkness-

In the several hours that Kaname and Tessa had hid from the storm, Sousuke and Xiera had arrived in Saigon. He had kept a careful watch of the ground during their flight and had noticed two well-hid clearings that he marked on his map. He compared this map with another one from the Vietnam War.

Of the two clearings he had noticed, one was marked on the war map.

Sousuke frowned.

Would the Terrorists expect a rescuer to go to the known one? Would they even expect a rescuer? He was still thinking about it as they hired a cab to the nearest hotel.

Sousuke got a room and he and Xiera both set up their equipment there. Sousuke emptied his suitcase onto the bed. Grenades, pistols, rifles, explosives, radios, and clothes fell out. Xiera shifted through the things and picked out two small pistols and one radio.

"These don't look too hard to fire." She commented. Xiera flipped the pistols around, reloaded, and attached a suppressor. She tossed her notebook into the air and fired one shot clean through the dot of the 'I' in Chemistry.

"Nope they aren't that hard." She winked at Sousuke and went to the bathroom to change.

AFTERWARD

Lol

Have fun, review! Sorry for the short chappy!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Kaname opened her eyes. The searing pain she felt had receded into the back of her head. Bodies of the men that had chased her lay around the pair. Tessa was sitting with her back against a tree, staring off into the distance.

"What-what happened?" Kaname choked out, slowly, fighting back the natural urge to retch at killing someone.

She felt awful. Tessa looked back at her calmly, her eyes holding pity but no compassion. Kaname felt slighted. Why was Tessa acting so odd?

"I am not quite sure. I believe, that some how, with the help of Whispered power no doubt, you killed them with your mind. Perhaps something was triggered by the headache you were screaming about." Kaname raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

_This is just a bad dream_, She told herself, _a really bad dream._ How could Sousuke kill without realizing whose life he was taking? He was killing a brother, a father, an uncle….

"Talk about Whispered PMS," She smiled weakly, failing to make a joke. Tessa frowned, not in the least bit pleased. She took on more of her 'Captain of the Tuatha de Danaan' personality than the chittery girl who blushed when Sousuke looked her way.

"This isn't funny." She shook her head, "We have just experienced uncharted Whispered Powers. Who knows to what extent or purpose these can be researched?" Tessa shook her head again and continued:

"We have to be careful. I frankly don't want to be melded to another human being for the rest of my life." Kaname nodded, voraciously. It would indeed be much to their disadvantage to be in one persona especially with their avid disinterest of eachother's interests. The only common things between them were their love for Sousuke…and their competitiveness.

Over the next hour, Kaname and Tessa stripped the soldiers of their food and weapons and in two cases, their clothes. Fortunately they found small men who didn't seem to smell as bad as the rest. From these, they took their new uniforms. After a small meal of ham and beans, and after donning the uniforms of the soldiers, they set off, now aided by some sort of GPS (Global Positioning System).

"I think we go this way." Kaname pointed to the right, tentatively. Tessa pulled at the GPS and clacked a few buttons. The machine bleeped and Tessa shook her head.

"You're wrong," She cut in, matter of factly, "We go that way." She pointed to the far left. Envy burst for a moment in Kaname but she recognized the feeling as superfluous and suppressed it.

Tessa knows more than me, She thought, humbly, I need to listen and learn. But still the envy huddled beneath her breastbone, waiting to lunge at her with sharp claws again. Everything about Tessa was to be envied The next description is for Sheo Darren ;)

Even starting from her stolen shoes. They seemed to shine brighter than Kaname's and were laced with practiced fingers. The army style black boots reached Tessa's knees and although much too big for her small feet (another point of envy) they seemed to fit. Her pants were green and speckled with spots of darker green and black to fit in with the jungle landscape. They were held around a small waist with a broad black belt.

Two semi-autos hung from straps around her petite shoulders and a pistol was holstered around her waist. Her shirt was quite baggy and buttoned to the top (sorry guys) despite the warm weather. Her high cheekboned face was framed by silvery hair that fell about her shoulders. Overall her baggy clothes seemed to accentuate her petiteness rather than hide it.

Tessa stared off into the distance, thoughtfully. Then, as if a mental light bulb had sparked in her head, she jumped up and grabbed a small hand held radio from the bag, quickly attaching wires to each other and pressing buttons.

Then, she straightened and held up both the radio and GPS, now connected. She pressed a button and twiddled with a dial.

"Big Boy 8, Big Boy 8 this is the Godmother, over." Static…crackle….

"Godmother, roger that this is Big Boy over."

"Code Number 124957362 Alpha Romeo, over."

"Roger."

"Big Boy, Godmother and Angel at Star5 LZ27. Requesting a pick-me-up."

"Negative, Godmother. Urzu-7 and Phoenix on way to meet-up" Kaname frowned. Tessa mouthed the word 'Phoenix.'

"Roger that. Urzu-7 known, Phoenix questionable." Tessa knew all the members of the Tuatha de Danaan. Perhaps this 'Phoenix' was from another submarine or from one of their land units.

"Affirmative. Rendezvous at B125. Phoenix known by Angel. I repeat, X-ray, Indigo, Echo, Romeo, Alpha, over."

"Xiera!" Kaname shrieked.

"Roger that, Big Boy. Rendezvous at B125. Over and out."

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE VIETNAMESE JUNGLE

Sousuke and Xiera had sprinted for quite a long time. Now, sweaty and tired, they knew that Kaname and Tessa were near from the tracks they left. Sosuke's radio crackled to life. He kept one with him at all times in case the Tuatha de Danaan needed to reach him.

"Urzu-7 come in. This is Big Boy, over." Sousuke paused. Big Boy? Wasn't that Commander Kalinen? He hesitated, tentatively bringing the radio to his mouth. Xiera snatched the radio away.

"Roger Big boy. This is Phoenix, over." Sousuke stood, shocked. He frowned. If 'Big Boy' didn't recognize her, he'd gun her down. He could stand no risks here.

"Hey-lo Phoenix. Rendezvous with Angel and Godmother at B125, over?" Xiera unfolded a map she had tucked under her shirt…probably in her camisole.

"B-125" She mumbled. She stopped and her eyes widened. Special red ink marked the are as being the center of 'hostile activity.' It was marked with the highest code for enemy activity.

"Roger that, Big Boy."

AFTERWARD:

Sorry this took so long to write. I have had it written for a while just too lazy to type it up.

Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tessa reached under her shirt and pulled out a small map she kept pinned to her undergarments at all times. She unfolded it and scanned over the coordinates with a long finger. Her voice, normally calm, cracked as she spoke.

"B125 is the coordinate of a large grove about a quarter of a mile to our right. It is in the middle of a section marked as being heavily deployed with enemy troops. It is inked with our 'code red' and is marked as highly hostile."

"We are in the middle of a hot zone." Kaname chirruped in her gung-ho go get 'em way. Tessa nodded. Her hand shook slightly as she put away the map.

"What are we gonna do?" She murmured, asking it of a particularly stately tree in front of her.

"You're gonna freeze." A man's voice cut her off.

--

Sousuke and Xiera, 'Phoenix', stealthily crept along. While they were creeping, Xiera explained to Sousuke in a hushed whisper about her employment at Mithril. She was as he was: a pilot specializing in uber-dangerous missions.

They had come upon several enemy soldiers, dead, and two were stripped of their fatigues, a while ago. All tracks and clues told them that they were about ten minutes behind the other two.

"We're close," Xiera spoke, "Real close." Sousuke nodded and they started off again, quicker.

--

Tessa shook of the paralysis that the sudden interruption induced in her. She glanced at Kaname whose eyes were wide, still shocked and unwavering. A tall man with dirt colored hair and grassy green eyes held a pistol at Tessa. Kaname winced. The terrorists always went for Tessa. She mentally slapped herself.

That was good! She would teach them a lesson for forgetting her. Kaname lowered her head and flung herself at the man. He was taken off-guard, as she expected but managed to get a shot off. The bullet penetrated Kaname's left calf.

She let out a strangled cry and tackled the man. He went downa nd Tessa grabbed the pistol shooting the man twice in the head.

--

Sousuke heard the shots of a gun and a female cry. He quickened his pace. It sounded like Kaname!

--

Kaname hit the ground and a small pool of blood spread from the wound.

"Oh!" She cried, obviously in pain. Tessa screeched and ran toward her.

"Kaname!" Her voice caught. Kaname managed a grin. Even the militaristic captain of the Tuatha de Danaan lost her military calmness when a friend was in danger. Kaname gripped Tessa's arm. She was happy to have her as a friend.

Tessa ripped strips from her shirt and quickly bound the wound applying pressure as necessary. Tessa scrunched up her nose.

Voices! She called in her mind. I know you're there! There was an internal rush then screams sounded in her head. She used her friendship and the Whispered connection between her and Kaname to somehow help her. Once she felt that she had helped Kaname, Tessa tried to bring herself out of it. But she couldn't and the voices screamed louder than ever.

--

Xiera glanced at Sousuke when they heard the cry and the screech. They found the girls soon after. Kaname was lying on the ground and Tessa was nearby, surrounded by long arms and small hands grasping at her hair, her flesh. Sousuke took a step forward and as he did, Tessa screamed. Light poured from her and a screaming voice cried, "They are ours now!"

Kaname heard the screaming and she felt the pull and the hands began to grab her too. Then, she felt the presence of a strong Whispered power and the hand retreated. Soon the disappeared.

Tessa opened her eyes. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she clutched at Kaname.

"Kana, they almost took me." She cried. Tessa looked up, tears shining, unfallen in her eyes.

"I can't use my Whispered powers anymore," She sniffled, "Ever."

AFTERWARD: HAHAHA twixy twixy ending eh? Its not the end tho! You will see!!


	8. Chpater 8

Chapter 8

Tessa, Kaname, Sosuke, and Xiera sat around a booth some five months later. They had drawn the heavy dark muslin curtains around it, protecting themselves from unwanted eyes. Sosuke insisted on doing a quick check of the perimeter for bugs or other mechanisms. They all had come to the same place to discuss the same thing: the incident of five months ago.

Xiera had come, her auburnish hair drawn back into a high set ponytail. She wore a close fitting green top and jeans with several bangles around her wrists and gold drops in her ears. Kaname wore a light mock-turtleneck with a darker jacket and even darker pants. She wore her favorite Nike sneakers (a shoutout to those who recognize the outfit!). Sosuke came in his usual way: pockets stuffed with a myriad of weapons. He wore jeans with a turtleneck and a thick, loose coat probably hiding knives and guns. Tessa, for once, wore her silvery purplish hair loose around her shoulders with a few barrettes here and there. She wore a cream spaghetti strap shirt under a low cut (ha! But she has the camisole thing on!) floaty shirt of green and blue ( Modeled off of an outfit of my own!). She, too, wore jeans.

"Well…" Kaname smiled slapping the table and scaring the crap out of Tessa who fell off her seat and out of the booth.

"Aw, Tessa, you clutz." Kaname helped her back into her seat next to Xiera. It was a U-shaped booth and Xiera sat on the end, then Tessa, then Kaname, then Sosuke. They all looked rather nervous and no one spoke for several minutes leaving an apprehensive feeling in the air. Kaname spoke first.

"So…we all know why we're here. We all pretty much know what happened except for why." She shrugged. Xiera spoke next, her voice soft but her eyes fiery.

"Over the last several months I and my division of Mithril have looked into the incident." The others had gotten used to Xiera being part of Mithril. Even Sosuke and Tessa warmed up to her after Kalinen had told them that she truly was another AS pilot.

"And?"

"Well, it appears it was another organization after you guys' Whispered powers." After Xiera said this she immediately wanted to slap herself. Why mention that when Tessa was still hurt over it?

"You mean Kaname's Whispered powers." Tessa spoke for the first time. Her powers had made her only a step behind her older brother. She solved Einstein's field equations at the age of six, two years behind her brother who solved them at the age of four. She relied on them for so much and they told her so much. The same thought had been running in her head for the past weeks. She would have to resign as the Captain of the Tuatha de Danaan. Now, she was just an ordinary girl.

"That's not true," Sosuke spoke up, "If we can find out a way to return your powers, Captain, we will." Kaname snapped up when he referred to Tessa as 'Captain.' She knew they had broken up, she overheard them talking. Kaname felt guilty for eavesdropping but what was done was done. Sosuke and Tessa had separated so they could think. They both needed more time and everything was happening too quick. Kaname's sudden movement caught Sosuke's eye and she tried hard to keep from blushing. Whether it worked or not, she did not know. To cover her growing embarrassment she reached under the table to her bag and yanked out her beloved halisen. After delivering several whacks to Sosuke's head she laughed,

"'Course we will, Tessa!" This sent the Captain into a fit of giggles.

"You-guys-are so funny!" She laughed. Sosuke and Kaname froze and looked at her like she was some kind of space alien.

"You've got to be kidding me? Sosuke…funny? He is as thick as a tree and about as subtle as an alarm clock." Kaname laughed. Sosuke just sat there looking dazed. Xiera began laughing too.

Once everyone had calmed down, they began to think seriously.

"What if we somehow made a Whispered battery where every X amount of days the Whispereds known of that know each other get together and kind of spread their power to everyone so there is this connection and its like a circuit?" Xiera shrugged, "Its just an idea."

Kaname stood up and nearly fell over while yelling, fist pumping in the air, "Let's try it!"

-Two Weeks Later…at a secret underground facility provided by Mithril. Attending the council are 200 whispereds, all members of the organization, Mithril.-

Kaname and Tessa walked in. The facility looked like a NBA basketball court. In a circle around a platform were hundreds of seats, most of them filled. Sosuke (who had gotten special permission to be there) and Xiera (whose idea it was) stood on stage. It had taken them one week, with the help of Tessa, to get their idea approved. Technicians had already fitted the seats with secret sensors that kept tabs on the person sitting there's blood pressure, temperature, heart rate, etc. Tessa and Kaname weaved their way through the crowd and stood next to Sosuke on the platform. Each Whispered that entered held a blue pamphlet that explained the process.

Tessa sat on a chair in the middle of the room. Kaname kneeled next to her. They linked hands. All of the Whispereds in the room joined hands and one of them with Kaname. Tessa grasped the hand of another. The chain was connected. It formed a huge circle of Whispereds. Kaname started the chain by reaching deep inside her and forcing herself to think of a situation to which she did not know the answer. Then, it happened.

Every Whispered down the last child was removed from their mind and found themselves on a well trodden path in their minds. Numbers, letters, sayings, words rushed by them in languages they did not know. Half-consciously they started the circle, pushing a bit of their power to the next person. Power rushed through Kaname and she felt the different pulses of each surge. Some people put too much power, some too little but one thing was the same.

It all carried the fingerprint of their identity. Kaname felt one rush of power filled with so much grief that tears sprung into her own eyes. Sometimes there was hate, sometimes love, but above all hope. Hope that Xiera's idea would work. Hope that Tessa could get her powers back. Hope that one day all their pains and problems could be solved, old wounds healed, and new beginnings sprung.

And then it was gone. The rush stopped but the unity was still there like an invisible thread connecting each Whispered.

"I hope it worked." Kaname thought. Her very same concern echoed throughout every mind there. Kaname tried a little experiment of her own. She delved up from her memory what she knew of Tessa, forming a little doll in her mind. Then, she thought hard, "Are you okay?" and tried to send it to the doll.

OWWW! Don't shout I'm fine!

Oh my gosh, Tessa?

Yeah?

I'm not talking..I'm thinking

Yeah, Xiera warned me this could happen. She thought maybe if we did this the resonance that we had earlier would magnify and now we can speak in normal conversation.

So now I can talk to anyone?

No. Only the Whispereds who were here today.

Oh.

Kaname opened her eyes as were many of the Whispered. Most of them still had their eyes scrunched and when they opened them, many faces were wet with tears. A hurried, frantic whispering (haha) sprung up amongst them only to be silenced by Xiera.

"As many of you have noticed…" She went on and on about the changes going on and what to do if there was something else that happened. Kaname didn't pay attention but merely stared at Tessa. The petite Captain was looking outward shocked. Kaname tried her mind thing again with the doll.

Tessa…whats wrong?

I've got it.

What?

My Whispered powers…they are back.

Wow? Really?

Well, sort of. They are really weak but its like a small flame, if I feed it, it will become a fire.

…

Kaname stood up, her knees shaking. She almost fell only to be caught by Sosuke who stood her on her feet and then moved away as if embarrassed. Kaname smiled. Things would go back to normal, she could feel it. Sosuke, Tessa, Xiera, and her would go back to their college and the fight would resume for Sosuke. She felt a new feeling blossom under her chest. A feeling of joy that this had worked and that no matter what, she was gonna win Sosuke back!

AFTERWARD:

Sorry it took so long to type. I am so sorry. I apologize to all my readers. I was grounded. I am so so so so sorry. I'm not worthy of any reviews...> waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Please..sorry! Forgive me! This chapter sucked but w/e..pleese stick with me guys


End file.
